eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.47.2
(Editors note: The in-game client version of the full ''The Flame of Xulta release patch was "1.47.1.6863" on desktop (unchanged from the previous release), but "1.47.2" on mobile clients from the week before (details below). We are naming this after the latter patch, and detailing the earlier mobile update later in this post.)'' Android Performance Updates (Note: The following minor updates occurred the previous week (October 1). The following is from a separate source. ) Today we released several updates for Android to help correct the performance issues and hangs that have been occurring since last week's 1.47 and 1.47.1 updates. The 1.47.2 update can be found in the Google Play store, but most devices will update automatically in the next 24 hours. (It may take a few hours before you see the update available in the Google Play store.) Please let us know if you continue to experience degraded performance on Android devices. ''The Flame of Xulta'' is Live! The Flame of Xulta is live, and Eternal is coming to the Nintendo Switch tomorrow, October 8th! Xulta is a new world, full of new creatures, dangerous new foes, and new mechanics. *Mastery rewards your weapons and units for their ever-growing skills in combat. *Units with Muster grow stronger when you play both spells and attachments. *Exalted units pass their stats and battle skills on when they die in battle. *Decimate offers you a choice: dark power at a dangerous cost. *Cards with Bargain can be a sweet deal from the Market… for the right price. *The Listeners of Xulta can Invoke the power of the Ancestors in times of crisis. The Flame of Xulta also brings with it changes to the Expedition format and Eternal Draft Packs! New Set: The Flame of Xulta (Note: No patch notes were released for this update. The following are additional references for the full release of ''The Flame of Xulta, with the remainder of its cards released, format updates, and other new content)'' * The new set is now available for purchase from the store, and can be crafted via Shiftstone. * New Theme decks are now available for purchase from the store. * New platform and in-game achievements available * The Draft format has been refreshed! Draft the new set along with a new set of curated Draft Packs. * The Expedition format has been updated to only include The Flame of Xulta, cards in the current Draft Pack, and a small subset of promo cards. Gauntlet/Forge Updates: * Forge and Gauntlet have been reset. Card Fixes * Vanquisher's Blade now asks for confirmation when selecting its wielder as the Vanquish target. Other cards with similar negative effects for its owner were also changed. Post-Patch Fixes (Note: The following minor fixes took the days after ''The Flame of Xulta's full release, and didn't result in client version changes.)'' 10/8 Updates We have addressed the following issues: * Fixed an issue where Burr-Spore Fern could gate the game if copying a spell with Decimate. * Unkindness should no longer incorrectly create a response window for the cursed player when sacrificed. * Fixed a bug where Harmony of Flame was not reducing the cost of spells in your deck. * Mountain Goliath should no longer buff itself when drawn. * Sodi's Spellshaper should now warn you if you target the bearer with its Equivocate. * Fixed a bug where the incorrect player would draw cards after using Felrauk's Choice on a unit with a Wanted Poster. * Rosebloom Mandrake’s dynamic text should now correctly reflect the number of cards in your opponent’s void. * Fixed an issue with the Eternal Draft Pack image. If you have any questions, or encounter any other issues, let us know at support@direwolfdigital.com or via in-game Feedback (under Options). 10/9 Updates We have addressed the following issues: * Fixed a bug where Voprex, Hope's End's art was missing on Switch. * Decimate spells should no longer cause the AI to time out. * Fixed an issue where a selection array would not always present for effects with no valid targets. * Fixed an issue where copies of Exalted Weapon created by Ironfist Chancellor could incorrectly lose their text. * Fixed an issue where the price of the Switch Welcome Pack would not always display correctly for all regions. * Blood of Makkar should no longer end the game if one of your units deals damage from the Void. * Fixed an issue where Prodigious Sorcery could incorrectly be cast with no damage-dealing spells in the Void. * Stealing a Decimate spell with Eloz, Martial Scholar should no longer cause graphical issues. * Fixed an issue where some Trial of Grodov bundles would not grant their contents immediately on purchase. * Greed's Reward should no longer incorrectly ignore Aegis when Decimated. 10/10 Updates We have addressed the following issues: * Copy effects should no longer copy Can’t Attack text from an attachment. * Fixed a bug where Burr-Spore Fern’s Mastery effect could gate the game with negate effects. * Geminon, the Double Helix should no longer incorrectly allow other Mastery units to count damage dealt as they die. * Fixed a bug where you could not moz cards in Advanced Deckbuilder under certain conditions. * Fixed a bug where Display of Honor could not draw weapons from the void while you were immune to damage. * Units with greyed-out Revenge will no longer incorrectly create Exalted Weapons with Revenge. * Fixed a bug where invulnerable to damage VFX would persist on copied units. * Profane Censor should no longer crash the game when a cursed unit is returned to hand. }}